


FMA Het Drabbles

by penlex



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canon Serious Injury, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, F/M, Femdom, Forgiveness, Growing Up, Guilt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lust, Mild Kink, Sex in Someone Else's Bed, Sex in Someone Else's House, Spoilers, via sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100-word Fullmetal Alchemist het drabbles: Don't Get Cocky, Lessons Learned, Helpless, Undercover, and Naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Get Cocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliveir pwns all. Obviously.

**Don’t Get Cocky**

It was well known around Central headquarters that Roy Mustang was lusting after the visiting Major-General; he was going after her aggressively. So far, the rumor mill said, he had been wholly unsuccessful.

There was, not unexpectedly, a betting pool in Roy’s office, started by the Second Lieutenants. Such was it that all work was momentarily postponed to exchange cens when the Major-General suddenly appeared to succumb to the Colonel’s advances.

Roy smirked around at his staff. “Who da man?”

From the hall, Olivier’s voice echoed back emphatically. “ _I’m_ the man.”

Amid snickers from his men, Roy answered, “…Yes, sir.”


	2. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes advantage.

**Lessons Learned**

Rose didn’t understand Ed’s “move forward” advice, but she did understand the concept of a rebound. She understood that very well.

She’d expected him to be hard to get, but all it took was a “show me” and he was willing to demonstrate what was left for her without her late boyfriend.

When he looked at her afterwards, hurt and confused, she thought it was only fair. He’d stolen all her hope away.

It was only when Ed got up and left, shoulders still held straight and without a glance back that Rose realized what he’d tried to teach her.


	3. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust lusts.

**Helpless**

Lust was perfectly controlled. Her seduction was always slow and deadly, so by the time her victim had realized they were being snared, they were already caught.

He was different. He made her _want_ him, without doing a thing. He made her feel helpless. He made her namesake take her over, he wouldn’t give her the answers she was here to get, and that _smile_ made something odd happen inside her that she couldn’t revoke.

Her revenge was sweet. He could see how he liked helplessness.

When she died, Lust was almost glad. She felt even more helpless without him.


	4. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havoc lusts too.

**Undercover**

Solaris was an odd name for an odd girl. She was sultry and seductive one second, and then cold and distant in the next second. She was always asking Jean some question or other, usually about his job. And, most importantly, she was always all over him, but she never wanted to take off her shirt.

Sometimes, Jean found himself supremely jealous of Solaris’s wardrobe. Her shirts and bras got to rub up against naked breasts all day long, and he never even got a glimpse.

When they were finally half-revealed, Jean desperately wished they had stayed completely covered forever.


	5. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry rox Roy's sox.

**Naughty**

When he got over himself and accepted her forgiveness, she was the only thing that kept him up at night.

They’d had sex in Ed and Al’s dorm once, and Roy was positive he was going to have a heart attack. They’d also had sex at Hughes’s place. Maes was hell afterwards.

Winry had a thing for having sex in weird places. His office, the Automail surgery, everywhere…

When Roy brought it up, she said, “Well, I guess you’ll just have to punish me for being such a naughty girl,” and Roy wondered how he was going to survive her.

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
